Sharpshooter
by SongbirdAnnie
Summary: She wouldn't be his Sharpshooter if she didn't know exact placement.


**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own, is everything you don't recognize.**

Monday Night RAW: August 15th, 2011

"So Kevin, we need to figure out just who exactly sent that text." CM Punk would have kept going, but "This Is What Rock & Roll Looks Like" by Porcelain Black interrupted him. Hearing the lyrics put a small smirk on his face. He knew who that theme song belonged to without having to think twice.

Johnna waltzed out from behind the curtain, microphone in hand, and a smile on her face. There was a mixed reaction from the crowd for her. They wanted to hate her so badly because she was friends with Punk, but they just couldn't quite bring themselves to it.

After a minute or so, the crowd calmed down. Johnna was at the top of the ramp. She was smiling in Punk's direction who was just outside of the ring. Kevin Nash was in the center of the ring, and John Laurinaitis was next to the commentator table. All three watched her carefully, waiting for next move.

"How we doin' Monday Night RAW?" The crowd was a mixed review again. All she could do was smile brightly. This was her dream. She continued, "Hello to you too Punk," he nodded in response and she continued with a snarky tone, "I guess hi to you too Nash." She smirked and looked to Punk when she heard him clear his throat.

"I guess it's safe to assume you have something pertinent to the situation Johnna?" Punk looked toward her even more, but didn't turn his back completely on Nash. He wasn't stupid.

Johnna smiled while nodding, "Your assumption is correct." She paused, not really sure about how to go about telling Punk the sliver of important information she had. "You see, I happened to be backstage a little early tonight. I got the munchies so I decided to head to catering.

While on my way, I happened to catch the end of a conversation going on between three people. Two of which are out here as I speak." She stopped for a breath while shifting her smirk into a glare. She shuffled further to her right to be able to look at John Laurinaitis. His face changed from one of hidden amusement to shock.

"Yeah John boy. I saw your little meeting with Mr. Nash and that raging idiot Alberto Del Rio. I heard your plan to get Triple H out of here so a brawl could happen on RAW's stage without interference." She looked around at the crowd who were shocked and angry at the new information. Her eyes finally stopped on Punk. Bridget could tell that he was processing the information time line in his head.

"You know Johnna...it would make sense."

John stood up walking to ring left which was her right. "How could you possibly know that? How do you know we weren't just having a nice conversation?"

Johnna scoffed loudly, "I know my hair is a dark blonde, but do you really think I'm that dumb?"

Punk caught onto her idea rather quickly, "John...I think it was you who sent that text message." The crowd erupted in a low cheer agreeing with Punk and Bridget.

Johnna smiled widely, "Yes! Thank you! I'm not the only one." The Game's theme was heard, making the crowd erupt with a giant pop. He walked out, not looking happy and stood next to Johnna.

"You know Johnna; you're a lot smarter than people put you out to be." He pointed to Nash and Laurinaitis. "You two, with me. Mr. Del Rio is already waiting. Thanks Johnna."

Johnna dropped her head in a bashful movement. Triple H, John, and Kevin headed backstage. When they were gone, Punk walked the rest of the way up the ramp toward Johnna.

"I guess they don't call you the Sharpshooter just because you're a great high flyer huh?" Punk asked without a microphone. She shrugged, smirked and turned on her boot heel to go backstage with cheers following behind her and Punk. Once behind the curtain, the facade dropped. Punk squeezed her shoulder and began to go to his locker room to get changed for later.

Johnna watched him walk away for a few seconds, then turned and walked toward her locker room. She rolled her neck and sighed. She was done for the night. She could go back to the hotel early and get some extra sleep before tomorrow's early flight.

She showered and changed within ten minutes. She didn't want to waste any time. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her hoodie pocket. She opened the text message and smiled.

Biting her bottom lip, she decided that a little extra sleep could wait. She brought her gym bag with her and headed off toward catering. That's where her friend was waiting for her. She walked through the open catering door and welcomed the smells of late night snacks, and coffee. It put a smile on her face.

She looked to her right and saw Jeff Hardy sitting in a booth staring down at his phone. She walked over to the water dispenser, got a cup and snuck up on him.

"Fancy seein' you here stranger." She smiled when he looked up at her relieved. Jeff smiled and stood to hug her.

"Matt, Shannon, Shane and I have missed seein' you around Cameron. You should come visit soon. Little Ruby would like to meet her Auntie Jo. Beth would like to see you too ya know." She shrugged as if to say 'why the hell not'. She was going to have some free time sooner or later.

WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE

After talking for another half an hour, she realized the show was over and everyone was packing up. Her phone vibrated again from down on her legs. She glanced down and the pleasant smile on her face got even wider if it was possible. Jeff raised a sharp angled eyebrow at her expression.

"Do I even wanna know?" He questioned with that lazy southern drawl.

Johnna blushed a bit and shook her head. "Probably not. You'll know when I do." Jeff just looked at her even more bewildered. He got up as she did and hugged her goodbye while telling her not to forget Cameron. She nodded in response and headed to where she was needed.

She looked at the text again. It read, 'Meet me in the nose bleed seats.' She shoved her phone in her hoodie pocket and made her way to the nose bleed section. Down from where the ring used to be, she looked up as she heard a whistle echo. It was loudest to her right and when her eyes landed on the figure in the chairs, she knew her heating hadn't let her down.

Heading up there she came face to face with the one and only CM Punk, or as she knew him in off hours; PJ. She sighed a long breath and sat in the seat next to him. Johnna relaxed instantly. Being around him after work hours did that for her. He was a very chilled out person and that vibe just kind of rolled onto everyone else.

"So what were you up to?" He asked while chewing his gum quietly. He always had a piece of gum in his mouth. No matter what.

She smiled slowly. "I was talking to the Jeffernater. I haven't seen him in forever! What were you doing all the way up here before I came up?"

"Thinking." He replied shortly.

"About...," she knew not to pry more than that. If she did he would get irritated.

"Nothin' too much. Just a few little odds and ends." She nodded.

Johnna felt his hand come up to the side of her neck and she turned to face him. She smiled. They had been keeping this secret for a few months. She was surprised it got this far. They wanted exclusivity. They didn't want everyone fawning over them right away.

He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. The cold metal of the lip ring that sat on the left side of his bottom lip made her smile into his kiss. Feeling her smile into it was one of his most favorite things to feel. He knew he made her genuinely happy, and vice versa. He was still the forever witty, sarcastic asshole, but she could dish it right back. That was the first thing he enjoyed about her.

She placed another light kiss on his lips, and sighed contentedly leaning against his chest. She nuzzled further into his chest before breathing deeply. She loved the way he smelled right after a shower. She sat up slightly to look at him.

"When are we going to tell important people we can trust?"

Phil smirked at her. "You wouldn't be the Sharpshooter if you didn't know exact placement would you?"

She shook her head, "No Mr. Brooks. I would not."

"How about when it feels right to you?" She nodded satisfied. She could wait until then.

**AN: Thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed it. I have another one in the works, so that should be up soon. When I say 'soon' I mean today haha. Thanks again, and drop me a review please and thank you!**


End file.
